Chapter three (HSLoN)
293 AC. It had been one month since the auction and Harry had decided to travel until he was sixteen and 'a man grown' by Westeros custom. Harry needed to expand his spy network further and had to travel and place the appropriate spells to do that... but he also needed to search for Jorah Mormont, a Lord who illegally sold poachers into slavery to gain enough money to support a woman that he mistakenly married. It was by no means her fault, but both were stupid and didn't give the marriage any forethought, and it wasn't Harry's place to intervene either. Publically, Harry would be traveling and also searching for Jorah Mormont, but he intended to travel and get a list of potential wives to pursue and raid Valyria for more wealth. It was the last one that Harry was most looking forward too though. Harry had magically expanded and warded trunks and a magically shrunk ship just for that purpose. Harry's uncle Benjen and uncle Ned would be handling his duties and Harry's trusted advisors would be doing a lot of the work too, but Harry would only be taking his cousin Jon along for the Westeros and Essos portion of the grand tour. Valyria would be far too dangerous for a mortal to survive. Even Harry would die if it weren't for his regenerative abilities from the three Hallows and ability to adapt to survive, and even that ability was limited. While Harry was gone, his uncles and advisors would be completing his own plans for him... plans to expand House Stark's power even further. "Are you sure I can't convince you to leave Jon at Winterfell?" Ned asked, for the fifth time. "I'm positive. He and your wife don't along. Granted she and I also don't get along very well since I insulted House Tully, but what I said was true. Jon might even earn a knighthood while killing a bunch of bandits or robber knights." Harry said, to Ned's concern. "Don't seek out violence, Hadrian." "I never do. I seek out the perfect balance between pacifism and being called a mass-murderer. It's an art that I have perfected in my short life." Harry said to Ned's annoyance, with Ned knowing that Harry was just joking. Harry actually wasn't, but decided to let his uncle keep thinking that. "Don't worry so much uncle. Jon's too young to make the eight like I'm going too." "Be careful, Hadrian, and don't get into too much trouble." Ned said in exasperation, but with clear care and concern. "I won't. I enjoy ruling too much to throw away my life. I will be sending Jon back to Winterfell before I head to Valyria though. The environment there will be far too dangerous for him. He can't shield himself from the effects like I can and gradually become immune to them." Harry said, and Jon looked down, but knew that he would eventually get there with training. Harry knew that Jon wouldn't. Jon couldn't use his unique brand of magic, but only the magic of this world. "I'll be skipping the Westerlands, Vale, and Riverlands though and focusing on the bottom three and Essos." Harry said, before everyone said their goodbyes and he Jon departed Winterfell. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands were all quickly infested with eavesdropping and spying spells over the course of a week. And Harry basically bathed those areas in those spells and linked them to his book of secrets in Winterfell. Yeah, Harry was setting himself up to be a better Spymaster than anyone and it took a lot of effort on his part, but it was essential. It was even working his magic fairly well, but not enough to grow it. Harry repeated this on the Crownlands, with him saving King's Landing for last. Of course, Harry also followed through with his plans to restore Weirwood trees and planted more, and he warded them against ill-intent and followers of enemy religions. If anyone but Harry attacked them, they would die and the same applied to magic users. The wards could even disintegrate followers of enemy religions using the power of the Old Gods and count the destroyed as sacrifices. Harry also had to make the eight, eight times over, as a cover, but he was immune disease and he didn't mind. Harry and Jon checked into a good inn and Harry liberally applied spying and eavesdropping spells all over its walls and in each of their rooms. Harry would take care of the others later, but he was eager to visit Petyr Baelish's brothels and infest it with spying and eavesdropping spells. With Baelish being a suspect in his mother, Ashara Dayne's murder, it was deemed essential and Harry might even get close enough to look into the little pricks mind. Days later.... Casting the spying and eavesdropping spells was easy, Harry only had to bed each of the whores and tire them out and infest the other rooms with them too. Wearing out Baelish's whores with his large, even for fully-grown adults, cock was also beneficial. But it was when he read Baelish's mind that made Harry want to immediately kill him.... Not only did Baelish arrange for his mothers and his death to destroy what his father Brandon loved, but he also intercepted his aunt Lyanna's letter to his grandfather. Baelish was solely responsible for Robert's Rebellion and so much death, and wanted the Stark's and Tully's exterminated in revenge for him being denied Catelyn Tully and for Brandon Stark, Harry's father, wounding him. Suffice it say, Harry was pissed! Baelish would die as soon as Harry could get away with it, which required he leave King's Landing and be seen far away from it while Baelish disappeared and framing an enemy of both his and Baelish would be highly beneficial. Harry was leaning towards Jon Arryn to weaken the Vale further and cause discord between Lysa Tully and Jon Arryn and hopefully expose her son Robert's bastardy. Harry had already added more fuel to the fire to enrage Robert against the Lannister's, and gave some song ideas to some suicidal singers. There would soon be songs mocking Robert as King Cuckold and songs claiming that Robert thanked the gods when his sons looked like Jaime Lannister. Harry even had them write songs about Lyanna fleeing Robert's tiny cock and had them write a song called 'Big Man, Little Cock'. It helped that according to the memories of whores that Robert did infact have a little cock, but it was just average in truth; based on Earth's advanced studies and research on averages. That would have to wait, because Robert Baratheon had heard of them being in King's Landing and had summoned them for a feast thrown in their honor. Harry found that stupid, the North already wasn't paying taxes and this was just another bad financial decision made by Robert Baratheon. "So Harry, you enjoying your travels around the Seven Kingdoms?" Robert asked somewhat drunkenly. "I am. I've decided to make the eight, eight times over, and my cousin is getting combat experience in a safe way." "Two boys travelling together is safe?" Ser Jaime asked from nearby, with his customary smirk in place. "Yes. Jon's only had to kill twenty people and I was sure to quickly kill all those attacking me in case he needed my help. He hasn't needed my help yet." "How many have you killed?" Jaime asked. "Oh about eighty, but more people want me dead and that was mostly in the Riverlands. Old Hoster can't rule effectively at all... or combat crime, but Jon and I got rid of a hundred bandits for him." Harry replied. "Are you actually believing him, Jaime?" Queen Cersei asked with a sneer. "Yes. I've watched Hadrian easily cut down half a hundred men at eleven namedays old. He was a better swordsman at age eleven than I am even now. If he wasn't the Lord of a Great House then he could very easily join the Kingsguard." Jaime replied and even Ser Barristan nodded in agreement. "I've heard men comparing him to the Warrior himself," Ser Barristan added, but was quite skeptical of the comparison. "I have no interest in Knighthood or abdicating," Harry pointed out with a smirk. "What about you, Jon?" Ser Jaime asked. "No, Ser Jaime. I hold to the Old Gods and share my cousins beliefs about the vows knights swear. They are contradictory and too easy to break." Jon replied, offending several knights. "Aye. That they are." Jaime agreed. "You think you're better than a knight, bastard?" Meryn Trant asked angrily. "Your barely even a knight, Trant. Even then you're poor excuse for one and everyone knows it." Jon replied, causing Harry, Jaime, and a few others to laugh. "Then duel me, bastard," Trant said angrily. "Sure, I have the time and it won't take long at all to beat you." Jon replied. The duel, if it could be called that, lasted mere moments and Trant lost an arm. Unfortunately, Trant used his other arm and tried attacking Jon from behind as he walked away. Jon casually dodged and then killed Trant. Jon had the skill of his father, Daeron Targaryen the first, and now Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister. Jon was formidable in combat and was still improving. "So Ends House Trant," Harry commented drily, mocking House Trant's words, but only Grand Maester Pycelle got the joke. "He is fast and his movements precise," Ser Barristan said. "Pity that he disdains knighthood." "Just imagine what he could do against someone with actual talent," Harry commented. "Hopefully you can fill the vacancy with someone worthy. Gods only know how bad its needed, the Kingsguard only has three or four capable knights." Jaime rolled his eyes. Cersei didn't believe in competence and appointed weaklings to the Kingsguard. After further infesting the Red Keep with spying and eavesdropping spells again, Harry and Jon departed King's Landing for the Stormlands. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Infesting the Stormlands with spying and eavesdropping spells had taken Harry few weeks, but the results were worth it.... Harry had discovered that Renly Baratheon was homosexual. That didn't bother him, but it was good blackmail material if Renly was ever against him. Officially, Harry was still in the Stormlands and far away from the Citadel of the Order of the Maesters. Unofficially, Harry was inside the Citadel and investigating. They had immense knowledge, that much was true, but they were suppressing that which they disapproved of; magic of all types, prophecies, alchemy, and all history and knowledge regarding the topics. They had been spying on all of Westeros and its Lords and people and had been holding the people back, keeping them dumb so that they couldn't question their orders wisdom. Harry made multiple copies of every book within the Citadel's library and placed them into magically expanded and enchanted trunks. Harry copied all of the evidence of the Orders crimes, poisoning dragons and murdering Targaryens among them, and would send it to every noble in Westeros and then have his uncle Ned enact a purge of the Maesters in the North. Harry took all the magical knowledge, wanting it for himself and for those who prove stable and trustworthy, and then began a massacre of all those involved or with knowledge of the Maesters plot, after willing onto himself his armor made by Death; before beginning the slaughter of the enemies of magic and freedom. Harry was thankful that most of them were asleep, but a few were stunned and had their minds invaded before being executed or obliviated. It was in Archmaester Marwyn's room that Harry hit his first snag, Marwyn was awake, dodged the stunner, and had weak mental shields. Harry settled for silencing the room to speak with the amateur magic-user. "You study magic?" Harry asked in interest, while slipping through Marwyn's shields. "Yes," Marwyn replied nervously. "I'm unable to use it as easily or as skillfully as yourself though." "Are you aware that the Order of Maesters has been waging a secret war against magic and other subjects they deem undesireable?" "I've suspected, but I have no real proof." Marwyn replied truthfully. "I investigated, and they have murdered Targaryen's, dragons, skinchangers, wargs, and Greenseers and have dissected them for study. I've taken anything that would allow someone to carry on their work or gain from it... and I've been executing all those involved or with knowledge of it. I've decided to spare you and any who are against this practice. I'll also be taking any Valyrian steel that hasn't been awarded to anyone." Indeed, Harry had acquired quite a bit of Valyrian steel. "Now that I have bypassed your mental shields and have confirmed your innocence, I will put you to sleep and continue the purge," Harry said, before doing just that before Marwyn could even protest. Wiping out all those involved took another thirty minutes, but disapparating into every place that he had been to that had a Maester took him until sunrise in the Stormlands. When all was said and done, thousands were dead, evidence was provided to the various lords and copies of the Order's library was given to Houses Stark, Manderly, Redwyne, Martell, and Tyrell, the rest, Harry explained; without disclosing his name, were unfit, too weak, doomed, and untrustworthy and could not provide a foundation or security for a better future. House Hightower would keep the Citadel as their property. Striking those who disagreed down with lightning quickly got them to fall in line, but Harry did allow them to live and would have to continue watching them. Harry had also learned that despite him saving thousands and inflicting massive damage onto the Ironborn, that most of the Reach disliked him because he ended northern dependence on the Reach's food products. Harry really couldn't express how he felt about that... without offending them. Mace Tyrell buying Red Rain actually did some damage to House Tyrell, but it was minor and House Tyrell was selling food to Essos and the other six kingdoms and would recover in a few years or less. With Harry being unliked by the Reach, he and Jon decided to only travel enough to expand his spy network to its desired level. Which required Harry infest every castle, keep, holdfast, sept, city, and establishment... basically what Harry had done to the Vale, North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands, but stealthier while in the Reach. Even the Dreadfort was spied upon, and Roose Bolton had made his move while Harry was away. The idiot accepted Tywin Lannister's offer of power and was sending assassins to kill Harry's family, unfortunately for Roose, they were all easily dealt with. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry calmly killed the last of Roose Bolton's house guards and entered Roose's solar, getting stabbed through the chest by Roose Bolton in the process. Roose was shocked when Harry just smirked and flung him into a wall. "Surprised?" Harry asked in amusement. "You crossed someone who cannot die! I'm basically a deity!" Harry said, to Roose's shock. "In case it wasn't clear, the correct response to Tywin Lannister's offer was to say no or laugh at him." "House Bolton will never accept the reign of House Stark!" Roose replied angrily. "I know, but House Bolton shall soon end.... You, your evil little bastard, and Domeric will all die." Harry said. "Tywin will also die, but I want him to watch his children, inbred bastard grandchildren, and family in general die, and then watch his legacy be destroyed first. I'll kill you now and I'll take great pleasure in ending your degenerate house and ensure House Stark's supremacy for another ten thousand years." Having said his piece, Harry beheaded Roose Bolton and quickly apparated to kill Ramsey Snow and then abducted and killed Domeric Bolton. After informing his uncle Ned and providing him with copies of the evidence, Harry then arranged for the Dreadfort to be garrisoned by Stark loyalists until he could determine who would be given the title and lands. That done, Harry returned to Jon near Dorne. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Starfall, Dorne Harry and Jon had finally arrived at Starfall, having announced their arrival two months ahead of time, and were greeted by Harry's grandfather, aunt Allyria, and cousin Edric. "Hadrian," Lord Dayne greeted stiffly. "Grandfather, aunt Allyria, and you must be my little cousin, Edric," Harry replied, getting a smile from his aunt and cousin and a neutral look from his grandfather. "This is my cousin, Jon Snow, he's travelling with me and has been learning swordsmanship, finance, and business from me." Petyr Baelish was brought into Starfall in chains. "This, is Petyr Baelish, he was humiliated by Brandon Stark, lost his desired woman to my uncle Ned and Lady Catelyn was betrothed to my father before... he felt killing myself and my mother was sufficient punishment against a dead man, but he only succeeded in getting my mother killed. It took me years and unimaginable effort, but I found him and got enough proof to justify revenge." "He also intercepted a letter that could have prevented Robert's Rebellion and so much death; including my uncle Arthur, aunt Lyanna, and my own father." Lord Dayne gave Harry an approving look. "We'll tend to him as a family in the dungeons...." "Wonderful!" Harry said. Petyr Baelish would spend the next week in unbearable agony, being subjected to Cruciatus curses for entire hours at a time while suffering through his worst memories, healing, and then repeating the process. It was only when Harry's grandfather got bored that they finished up. They beheaded him, synchronized with Dawn and Harry's bastard sword, and ended Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish's body was thrown into the sea and his body would be forever lost as its flesh was consumed and the bones scattered on the ocean floor. That still wasn't enough to make his presence bearable for his grandfather, but Harry at least gained some approval from the old man by avenging his family. It only got worse when Harry's annoying cousin Gerold Dayne showed up with Princess Arianne Martell, her retinue, and Prince Oberyn, his paramour, and children with Rhaenys Targaryen accompanying him with died hair. "Little cousin," Gerold greeted mockingly. "Less talented cousin," Harry returned with a near dismissive tone. "I'm glad you've finally given up your silly dream of being a knight or notable warrior and have settled for just trying to marry well." Harry said, causing Oberyn and several others to laugh at Gerold. Harry kissed Princess Arianne's knuckle. "Princess Arianne. The stories of your beauty don't do you justice." "Thank you, Lord Stark, but I'm not betrothed to Gerold, he is merely a lover," Arianne replied, to Gerold's annoyance. "Good," Harry said in relief. "You can do far better than a third rate knight ruled by anger and jealousy of his far more talented cousin." "I'm not jealous of you, Stark!" Gerold replied angrily. "I was referring to my uncle Arthur, but its interesting that you thought about me when I said that." Harry said, amused that Gerold fell for the trick, and so was Arianne and her retinue. "Behave boys," Allyria said. "Hadrian, no hurting your cousin." "Yes, aunt Allyria... I like challenges anyway." "You don't like Gerold either?" Oberyn asked. "We never got alo--" "Harry thinks he's a dumb cunt with no talent." Jon interrupted, causing laughter all around. "That too," Harry added in annoyance, noticing that Gerold was about ready to attack him. "That's revenge for making me wait while you fucked every beautiful woman you saw while trying to make the eight, eight times over." Jon said before walking away, leaving behind a group of amused people. "Have you started on Dorne yet?" Nymeria Sand asked, and the rest of her sisters looked interested in his answer. "Nope, but I will soon," Harry replied with a hint of a smile at her. The Sand Snakes looked at each other, but only four of them were old enough and Arianne privately decided that she would be the fifth. Harry was well aware of these thoughts and was looking forward to the orgy or just marathon sex with five lovely women. The party went well, with Harry flirting with the Sand Snakes and Princess Arianne, and annoying his prick cousin in the process. Harry wasn't surprised when Gerold retaliated and started mocking his mother and father, but Gerold was surprised when Harry smirked at him before grabbing his shoulders and crushing them and then repeating the process on Gerold's elbows, wrists, and hands. "Quit mouthing off to your superiors," Harry said, before shoving Gerold, who was in shock, onto the floor. "Did you have to do that, Hadrian?" Lord Dayne asked in shock. That display of strength was truly something though. "Yes. It was only a matter of time until he tried stealing Dawn anyway. I did you a favor and I avenged the insult to my parents in the process." Harry replied, and his grandfather just tolerated it knowing that Hadrian would be leaving soon. The threat to his house was also dealt with and that made it far easier to accept Harry's actions. House Dayne's Maester took away Gerold for healing, but would only be able to keep him alive. Gerold was permanently crippled and would eventually die that way, all while bitter, angry, and alone. The night still ended well for Harry though. Harry bedded Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, and Sarella Sand, and Arianne Martell, and a disguised Rhaenys Targaryen. The orgy lasted five hours before Harry exhausted himself and had given them all multiple orgasms and each a nice dose of seed in their wombs. Harry was hoping he could impregnate Rhaenys or Arianne, both would make excellent wives and Rhaenys needed backing for any claim to the throne that she actually had, and Harry didn't mind placing his children on the Iron Throne. Harry wanted his blood on the throne and was willing to work for it. "I wish I could have a husband like you," Arianne said sleepily the next morning. "My father hasn't been serious about me finding a worthy husband." Arianne said, to Harry's amusement. "What?" "Your father made a secret marriage pact with Willem Darry to betroth you to Viserys Targaryen, but Darry is dead and Viserys is ignorant of it. You're better off though. Viserys is as mad as his father and laughably weak. Just bide your time, Viserys will mouth off to the wrong person and get himself killed and you'll be free to marry another." Harry consoled quietly. "How do you know that?" Arianne asked suspiciously. "The same way that I know that your uncle is passing off Princess Rhaenys as one of his bastards and that your aunt is alive and well.... I have a great spy network. The best in Westeros." Harry said, and Arianne looked quite fearful due to the knowledge Harry possessed. "Don't worry, I bear no ill will to your cousin or her father. I recently learned that the entire rebellion was a lie. My aunt went with Prince Rhaegar willingly and she sent her father and Robert a letter, but the letter was intercepted by an enemy of House Stark and the realm bled." "Who was it?" Arianne asked. "He's dead now, Princess. Tortured for weeks until his mind and body couldn't take any more. He begged for death, but I just wish that I was the one to torture him. The information still has value to me anyway. The one who did kill him is a powerful man and having leverage is helpful when dealing with him." Harry was torn between framing Jon Arryn, which was unlikely to be even considered, or the Lannister's due to Jon Arryn suspecting Joffrey, Myrcella, or Tommen's true parentage. The Vale was North adjacent, but diseased with the Faith of the Seven and would require intense work on his part, but Harry was confident that he could take the Vale, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and the Westerlands for himself eventually. But what to do? Eh, the Vale needed some instability and Lysa Tully blabbing Robin Arryn's parentage would be amusing and helpful to Harry's long-term ambitions. "You aren't interested in marrying me?" Arianne asked, somewhat annoyed but understanding. "I intend to have multiple wives for political reasons, but you marrying me would be a bad choice. You would be losing a valuable political tool for nothing and Dorne has a lot of potential if you can attract glassmakers or gain control of the Stepstones while dealing with Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys. Gaining control of them, gaining a strong naval fleet and concentrating it into controlling trade would increase Dorne's wealth, power, and influence greatly. With reasonable tolls you can make yourself as the preferred option and prevent others from challenging you by being a known quality. If you or your family could manage any these ideas, it would make Dorne an even greater power." Harry wasn't aware of just how impressed Arianne was by him. "I heard you attracted glassmakers from Essos and had to kill those seeking revenge," Arianne pointed out. "Yeah, but I got my point across," Harry replied with a smirk. Further conversation was interrupted by Arianne's uncle Prince Oberyn barging into Harry's room, followed by his paramour Ellaria. The door was thankfully closed back. "Good, you're all alive," Oberyn said teasingly, the noise waking some of his daughters up. "Yeah. Your daughters managed to keep up reasonably well, but they only went unconscious after a couple hours." Harry replied, teasing right back. It was actually true. Harry had a lot of stamina and that applied to sex. "I won't be a grandfather any time soon, will I?" Oberyn asked in jest. "I don't know, but I hope they're all on Moon Tea." "I'm not. You're going to be father, Hadrian!" Arianne said jokingly. "I'm kidding. I think we are all on Moon Tea and we can always take some later." "Good. No offense, but fathering bastards this far south raises all kinds of issues where providing for them is concerned." Harry said, to Oberyn, Ellaria, and Arianne's understanding. Harry had actually cast contraceptive charms on all but Arianne and Rhaenys, but they didn't need to know that. "As long as you visit Dorne, Harry," Rhaenys said, revealing that she was awake. "I might even visit you in the North some time...." Rhaenys said, rubbing Harry's rock. "And I heard everything you said to Arianne. Everything." "Uh oh," Oberyn said teasingly. "Did the little wolf say something embarrassing?" "Arianne was complaining that her father wasn't serious about finding her a worthy husband like myself. I also told her about that little pact that you made with Willem Darry." Harry said, to Oberyn's shock. Oberyn began looking for a weapon. "Oh don't worry. I have no intention of revealing that fact to anyone else." Harry said, to Oberyn's relief. "Or the fact that your sister Elia and your niece are both alive and well." "Doing that would require me play nice with House Baratheon and Lannister, and I prefer my spy network to remain under-estimated. You and your house can continue playing your game, but your brothers plan is overly convoluted and is destined to fail." "Why do you despise House Lannister and Baratheon?" Oberyn asked, hoping Stark could become an ally. "Because of them, my aunt miscarried and the North was deprived of having their blood on the throne. That, and Tywin Lannister has tried stealing from me hundreds of times and recently tried having my family wiped out and have me overthrown. And he plotted to bring me to heel through marrying me to one of his family or to Myrcella No-Name." "The rumors are true?" Oberyn asked in amusement, which his paramour and family seemed to share. "Yes, Jaime and Cersei sired three inbred bastards. Joffrey suffers from madness from said inbreeding. Now, I really need to get up, so unless you want your paramour to see the best spear in the North you might want to leave and let me get dressed." Harry said, to everyone's amusement. "Alright. I prefer to have the only spear she sees anyway." Oberyn replied good naturedly, before he and Ellaria left Harry's room. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After bathing, getting distracted and having sex for two hours, and then getting some clothes on, Harry and his Dornish beauties finally left his room. Harry had discreetly propositioned Rhaenys and told her that he would be willing to marry her if she were interested, even if she were publically considered a bastard. She said that she would talk to her mother about it, which Harry was pleased about and he had even disclosed his need of multiple wives for political reasons. Harry felt it was likely to occur, but he still needed to complete his tour of Dorne, the Free Cities, and then raid Valyria before marrying. Harry also learned that Lysa Arryn blabbed her sons bastardy and her own infidelity while accusing her husband of being behind Petyr's disappearance. Harry would have to watch the situation to ensure that his plans for the Riverlands weren't interfered with.